Shining Star
by Kuroify
Summary: KJW (YS) Fanfiction/Ia akan menganggap dua tahun itu sebagai liburan. Waktu di mana ia mengistirahatkan dirinya, memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya. Lalu di saat ia kembali nanti, ia akan berjuang kembali bersama para hyung dan dongsaeng-nya, mencapai puncak sekali lagi, berjaya sekali lagi, dikenang hingga akhir, menjadi bintang paling bersinar di atas langit./Review?


Banyak yang telah berlalu sejak lebih dari sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Sangat banyak; tak terhitung dan tak ternilai harganya. Kenangan yang takkan Kim Jongwoon lupakan meski banyak hal tak menyenangkan yang terjadi pula.

Jongwoon tak hidup di masa lalu. Ia hidup di masa kini dan untuk masa depan. Tapi ia cukup dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang menyebabkannya dapat menjadi dirinya yang sekarang adalah masa lalu. Semua dan tanpa terkecuali.

Keluarganya tidak seperti keluarga Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin yang kaya raya. Tidak pula seperti keluarga Cho Kyuhyun yang banyak beroperasi di bidang pendidikan. Keluarga Jongwoon sama seperti kebanyakan keluarga lainnya, tak ada yang spesial—biasa dan sederhana. Tapi tak berbeda dari member sisanya, dengan dorongan 'biasa dan sederhana' menyebabkannya tahu apa arti berjuang dan bersabar.

Ia mengenal arti kerja keras dan putus asa di masa _trainee_, lalu belajar arti tak kenal lelah dan menunggu demi masa depan yang luar biasa setelahnya. Jongwoon terus melatih dan meningkatkan kelebihannya, tak ambil pusing dan memperbaiki kelemahannya di saat bersamaan. Sempat ingin menyerah, namun bangkit kembali berkat orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Masa-masa sulit itu ia lalui penuh perjuangan. Membunuh rasa sakit yang berasal dari bayangan kegagalan. Kebal terhadap sindiran dan kritikan para pelatih dan mentor yang mendambakan kesempurnaan. Menahan tangis ketika merasa bahwa ia selalu gagal dan tak berguna.

Namun semuanya berlalu, layaknya awan gelap yang dihembus angin—mulai menampakkan bercak-bercak terang yang orang-orang sebut harapan. Bersama sebelas orang lainnya, ia dikatakan akan debut sebagai sebuah _boyband_ dengan posisi vokal utama. Jongwoon diberikan nama panggung yang nantinya takkan dapat dilupakan penggemarnya. Sebuah nama yang mewakili kelebihannya.

Yesung, Sang _Art of Voice_.

**.**

**.**

_Here it is; just a __one-shot__ fict with __drama/friendship__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict may be __Out of Characters__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**Shining Star**

_[__—Always hoping that you'll be smiling at that place.]_

**.**

**.**

Sebagai member ke-4 yang direkrut agensi pada tahun 2001, Jongwoon adalah _trainee_ angkatan lama yang menjalani masa pelatihan cukup lama. Ia tak mengatakan bahwa tiap detik masa _trainee_-nya terasa menyulitkan, tapi mengatakan bahwa masa _trainee_ adalah masa-masa berat merupakan fakta yang selalu menyebabkannya meneteskan air mata.

Bersama sebelas member lainnya, ia didebutkan dengan nama Yesung pada tahun 2005, di bawah sebuah grup bernama cukup unik; Super Junior 05—sekedar sebagai projek grup yang tiap tahunnya berganti personel berdasarkan umur dan kemampuan.

Meski tak bisa sepenuhnya tenang, Jongwoon bersyukur penantian panjangnya berakhir cukup memuaskan.

Namun seolah masalah tak berhenti menghadang, ia dihadapkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak cukup menarik untuk dijadikan idola oleh para remaja yang menggemari _boyband_-nya. Menjadi satu-satunya member yang tak memiliki _fans_ menyebabkan agensi memarahinya, seolah menyesal telah mendebutkan dirinya karena ia tak menarik bagi siapa pun di luar sana.

Jongwoon menangis hari itu, kembali merasa gagal dan tak berguna. Kembali merasakan pahitnya sebuah keputus asaan. Sekali lagi ia harus merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarnya—ia kembali pada pribadi pemurung yang seolah takut menghadapi dunia luar, tak mempedulikan para member yang terus mendukung dan menyemangati dirinya.

Di saat itulah Kim Heechul mengamuk di hadapan wajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau orang-orang itu tak mengidolakanmu? Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan bahwa kau berbakat dan pantas untuk mereka idolakan. Kau hanya perlu membuat mereka mengidolakanmu. Kau hanya perlu berusaha sekali lagi. Apa susahnya, Jongwoon?"

Seminggu setelahnya, Jongwoon membulatkan tekad dan bangkit sekali lagi. Mengorbankan segalanya, menunjukkan semua yang ia punya. Seperti apa yang Heechul katakan, ia hanya perlu memperlihatkan bakat yang ia miliki dan membuat orang-orang berbalik mengidolakannya.

Ia terus berusaha, tak peduli tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena dipaksakan meneriakkan _high-notes_ tanpa cela. Mengabaikan rasa lelah akibat berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu menari di ruang latihan. Menepis jauh ancaman kegagalan yang selalu menyebabkannya putus asa.

Jongwoon tahu ia berhasil ketika seorang pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun datang sebagai member baru yang melengkapi kekurangan grupnya, menjadikan mereka sebuah _official_ grup yang tak perlu lagi merasa cemas akan tersingkirkan. Jongwoon juga ingat bagaimana ia sekamar dengan Kyuhyun setelahnya, dan kata-kata pemuda itu di hari pertama mereka berjumpa.

"Salam kenal, Yesung-_hyung_. Aku adalah fans berat suaramu."

Ia tak pernah merasa percaya diri dengan suaranya yang orang-orang katakan khas dan luar biasa. Pujian yang ia dapat menyebabkannya takut melakukan kesalahan, takut tak sesuai yang orang-orang harapkan. Setelah Kyuhyun datang, Jongwoon semakin merasa bahwa ia harus lebih baik dari para member lainnya di bidang menyanyi—karena menurtnya, hanya itulah satu-satunya celah di mana ia dapat berjaya.

Mereka semua berteman dan bersaudara, berbagi suka dan duka, dan bersaing di segala bidang di saat yang sama pula. Visual dan dunia akting dikuasai oleh Siwon dan Kibum, menari diperebutkan oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae, Hankyung, dan Shindong, dunia _variety show_ adalah milik Kangin, Heechul, dan Leeteuk, sedangkan Jongwoon harus bersaing dengan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin untuk posisi vokal.

Terkadang Jongwoon iri pada Sungmin yang menguasai segala bidang. Pemilik marga Lee itu merupakan pemenang kontes agensi berdasarkan visual, menjadi 4 _main vocal_ dan _dancer_ di saat bersamaan, beberapa kali berperan di layar kaca, dan banyak diundang mengikuti _variety show_ oleh stasiun televisi ternama.

Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Leeteuk juga sering bersaing dengan para _dancer_ utama dalam posisi menari. Donghae, Hankyung, Kangin, dan Heechul juga beberapa kali berperan dalam drama. Shindong sering mengikuti _variety show_ pula. Jongwoon pikir hanya dirinya dan Ryeowook lah yang dapat bertaruh dalam satu bidang—karena itu ia sedikit lebih dekat dengan sang _eternal maknae_ dibandingkan member lainnya.

Lalu beberapa bulan setelahnya, mereka semua sadar bahwa sebenarnya kebersamaan adalah yang utama.

Musim berganti, tahun berlalu. Kali ini Jongwoon sampai di tahun yang merupakan tahun kejayaan grupnya. Tahun itu merupakan tahun di mana nama mereka mulai tersebar di berbagai belahan dunia, digilai oleh para remaja di negara asing yang jauh dari jangkauan.

Album _Sorry, Sorry_ adalah titik awal baru bagi Super Junior. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan, sesuai harapan, di luar dugaan. Jongwoon mulai berani berharap lebih. Tawaran yang ia dapat juga dua kali lipat lebih banyak. Segalanya baik-baik saja meski di awal peluncuran album mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kibum memilih vakum dan fokus pada karir aktingnya.

Lalu karena di setiap ada kebahagiaan selalu ada kesedihan, tibalah mereka pada masalah tak terbayangkan. Kangin terlibat masalah hingga harus menjalani wajib militer, Hankyung keluar dari agensi—yang berartikan meninggalkan Super Junior—mungkin—untuk selamanya.

Jongwoon tak pernah mengatakan pada member lain bahwa ia sempat bertemu dengan Hankyung sebelum _namja_ Cina itu kembali ke negara asalnya. Mereka berbincang, bertukar pendapat, dan sampai pada fakta menyakitkan yang merupakan latar belakang kepergian Hankyung.

"Kau tak mau ikut denganku, Jongwoon-_ah_? Aku tahu kondisi tenggorokan dan kesehatanmu mulai memburuk. Apa kau tidak lelah dengan segala tekanan yang agensi ini berikan?"

Tanpa memberikan jawaban signifikan, Jongwoon pulang dan menemukan para member—terutama Heechul—terpuruk akibat berita yang menyebar luas; Super Junior Hankyung Menggugat S.M Entertainment dan Memutuskan Keluar dari Super Junior.

Detik itu pula Jongwoon sadar, mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lainnya. Ia tak mungkin memilih egois dan meninggalkan grup demi kebaikan dirinya seorang. Mereka berjuang bersama, menjadi satu bersama, yang mana berartikan mereka harus berpisah bersama pula.

Dengan pegangan membuktikan bahwa keputusan Hankyung adalah kesalahan, Jongwoon diam dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama member lainnya, kembali bangkit dan menuju puncak bersama-sama.

Tahun 2009 berlalu, sebenarnya tahun itu menyenangkan jika saja Kangin tak harus pergi untuk sementara, dan Hankyung lebih sabar menghadapi kesulitan bersama mereka. Jongwoon masih sama—masih terus menunjukkan semua kelebihan yang dimilikinya demi bertahan menghadapi kekurangannya; agar pantas disandingkan dengan member lainnya.

Kali ini, meski tercatat sebagai album terjual paling banyak pada tahun 2010, keberuntungan tak terlalu berpihak pada mereka. Album ke-4 tak berhasil membantu mereka mempertahankan _disk daesang_. Banyak rumor tak mengenakkan yang menghampiri , dan beberapa masalah yang menyebabkan debat hingga kadang perkelahian.

Namun di tahun ini, keberuntungan berpihak pada Jongwoon. _Soundtrack_ yang ia nyanyikan digemari banyak orang, menjadikan namanya melambung tinggi dan lebih dikenal. Keberadaan dirinya mulai disadari dan bakatnya diakui. Jongwoon beranggapan bahwa inilah hasil jerih payah yang selama ini ia lakukan.

Perlahan, segalanya membaik dan kembali pada keadaan normal. Di tahun berikutnya, Super Junior kembali meraih _disk daesang_ meski tanpa Heechul, sedangkan dirinya mendapatkan satu penghargaan untuk dirinya sendiri berkat _soundtrack_ yang ia nyanyikan. _Tour_ ke-4 kembali dimulai, Jongwoon menikmatinya sebisa mungkin—ia tahu, ini yang terakhir.

Selain keadaan tenggorokannya yang semakin memburuk, semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Album terbaru di tahun 2012, kembalinya Kangin dan perginya Leeteuk, _comeback_ Super Junior K.R.Y di mana ia menjadi _leader_... Jongwoon berterima kasih pada semua orang yang terlibat hingga ia menjadi Yesung yang sukses bersama Super Junior.

Masa lalu merupakan topik sensitif baginya. Namun masa lalu adalah hal penting yang tak ternilai harganya. Semua kenangan, usaha, berita suka dan duka, pengalaman, dan segalanya—adalah pecahan kecil yang amat berarti bagi hidupnya.

Jongwoon lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kafe milik keluarganya sekarang. Bertegur sapa dengan para _fans_, bercanda dengan adik dan teman-temannya, juga sesekali berlibur untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Ia mengunjungi _dorm_ di waktu luang, mengganggui para _dongsaeng_-nya yang tersayang.

Kemudian, _Super Show_ 5 dimulai dari Seoul selama dua hari seperti biasa.

Di hari pertama, Jongwoon merasa kurang sehat dan berakhir terpeleset hingga terjatuh di atas panggung. Ia tidak menyelesaikan konser dengan sempurna, menyebabkannya merasa luar biasa bersalah pada para member dan _fans_ yang ada.

Di hari kedua, masih dengan kondisi belum prima, ia mengungkapkan segalanya. Jongwoon mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa melanjutkan _Super Show_ 5 bersama member lainnya. Ia juga meminta para penggemar untuk tetap mendukung member lain meski ia tak ada.

Wajib militer adalah kewajiban mutlak.

"Takkan seburuk yang kau bayangkan, tenang saja," canda Kangin sehari setelah berakhirnya konser di Seoul. Jongwoon tertawa kecil, mengangguk beberapa kali—ia hanya akan melayani masyarakat seperti Heechul, sebenarnya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, para member meninggalkan Seoul untuk melanjutkan rangkaian konser di Amerika Selatan. Jongwoon tetap tinggal—konser di Seoul benar-benar menjadi yang terakhir. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi gedung agensi, memastikan bahwa ia akan menjalani wajib militer dengan tenang, pergi dalam diam, dan tanpa media yang menyerbu dengan beribu pertanyaan.

Jongwoon menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur setelahnya, memejamkan mata, menggali ingatan yang masih segar dan sulit dilupakan.

Sama seperti segala hal yang telah berlalu, semuanya akan tetap berlalu cepat atau lambat. Bumi berputar, siang berganti malam, musim berganti, waktu berjalan. Jongwoon meyakinkan dirinya, kali ini, ia harus kembali berjuang demi dirinya, juga demi semua orang yang masih mengharapkannya. Ia baik-baik saja, ia takkan apa-apa.

Seperti Kangin yang telah kembali, ia juga akan kembali dua tahun lagi. Dengan pribadi yang lebih baik, lebih dewasa, dan lebih dapat diandalkan. Jongwoon akan tersenyum nantinya. Mengatakan, "Aku kembali." Dengan tenang seolah dua tahun adalah waktu yang sangat singkat.

Jongwoon akan menganggap dua tahun itu sebagai liburan. Waktu di mana ia mengistirahatkan dirinya, memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya. Lalu di saat ia kembali nanti, ia akan berjuang kembali bersama para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya, mencapai puncak sekali lagi, berjaya sekali lagi, dikenang hingga akhir, menjadi bintang paling bersinar di atas langit.

Karena seperti itulah kehidupan—di saat terjatuh, kau hanya perlu bangkit dibantu oleh mereka yang berada di sisimu. Kau akan terus jatuh, namun kau akan terus bangkit kembali. Jongwoon tahu, kita semua tahu. Hanya perlu yakin dan percaya, usaha, dan pantang menyerah.

Kau takkan tahu berapa banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu. Kau juga takkan tahu berapa banyak orang yang mengharapkan keberadaanmu. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya; jalani dengan tenang seolah tanpa beban, seolah kau adalah baja yang tak terkalahkan.

Karena memang seperti itulah seharusnya.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Credit title: Super Junior's Third Album – Sorry, Sorry; Shining Star_

___Even tho it's already late, I still wanna say this to KJW:_ I love you, your best side and even your worst—all of you, all about you—because it's you, our lovely Jongwoon, our Super Junior's Yesung #WeWillWaitKimJongWoon

_Thanks for reading!_

**_Review?_**


End file.
